Anguttara Nikaya
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Anguttara Nikaya The Anguttara Nikaya ("Collection of Gradual Discourses") is the fourth of the five nikayas (collections) in the Sutta Pitaka. The Book of Ones AN 1. Rūpādivaggo — Forms and So Forth AN 2. Nīvaranappahānavaggo — Abandoning Hindrances AN 3. Akammaniyavaggo — Intractable AN 4. Adantavaggo — Untamed AN 5. Såkavaggo — If controlled is pure AN 6. Pabhassaravaggo — For the fraction of a second AN 7. Viriyàrambhavaggo — Arousing Effort AN 8. Kalyàõamittavago — Good companionship and others AN 9. Pamàdavaggo — Negligence and others AN 10. Ajjhattikavaggo — The second on negligence and others AN 11. Adhammavaggo — Interpreting the Teaching incorrectly AN 12. Anàpattivaggo — Not ecclesiastical offences AN 13. Ekapuggalavaggo — A Certain person AN 14. Yodhajivavaggo Etadaggapàëi — These are the foremost AN 15. Atthānapāli — Impossible AN 16. Ekadhammapàëi — One thing AN 17. Pasàdakaradhammavaggo — Gained If AN 18. Aparaaccharàsaõghàtavaggo — Another on the fraction of a second AN 19. Kàyagatàsativaggo AN 20. Amatavagga — Deathlessness AN 1.21-40 Ekadhamma Suttas : A Single Thing AN 1.45-46 Udakarahaka Suttas : A Pool of Water The Book of Twos 1.5 Unremitting Effort 2.9 Abandon Evil 2.10 Tranquility and Insight 2.127 Arising of Right View 2.128 Offenses 4.2 Repaying One's Parents 7 Two Kinds of Happiness The Book of Threes 2. The Fool and the Wise Person 14. Dhamma, the Co-regent 18. Cause for Shame 22. Three Types of Patients 25. Three Mentalities 32. Free of "I"-Making 33. Causes of Action 34. Good Sleep 35. The Divine Messengers 38. Threefold Pride 47. The Conditioned and the Unconditioned 51-52. An Island of Refuge 55. The Visible Nibbana 57. To Whom Should Gifts Be Given? 60. Do Monks Benefit Others? 61. Three Sectarian Tenets 65. To the Kalamas 68. Lust, Hatred, and Delusion 76. Becoming 83&88. The Threefold Training 100.1-10. The Refinement of the Mind - I 100.11-15. The Refinement of the Mind - II 101.1-2. Gratification, Danger, and Escape - I 101.3. Gratification, Danger, and Escape - II 102. Gratification, Danger, and Escape - III 123. At the Gotamaka Shrine 134. The Three Characteristics of Existence 150. Happy Days The Book of Fours 5. The Stream 10. Yoga Sutta: Bonds 11. Training for Enlightenment 12. Training in Determination and Insight 13. The Four Right Efforts 23. The Tathagata The Book of Fives 2. The Trainee's Powers 6. Conditions of Good and Evil 25. The Five Helpers of Right View 57. Five Contemplations for Everyone 144. The Repulsive and the Unrepulsive 159. The Right Way of Teaching Dhamma 161. How to Remove Grudges 177. Wrong Livelihood 198. Well-spoken Words 200. Five Routes of Escape The Book of Sixes 38. Attakārī Sutta: Self-Doing The Book of Sevens 49. Dana Sutta: Giving 58A. Getting Rid of Drowsiness 58B. Loving-kindness 79. The Master's Teaching The Book of Eights 6. Vicissitudes of Life 39. Streams of Merit The Book of Nines 3. Meghiya 5. Freed of Fivefold Fear 11. Sariputta's Lion's Roar The Book of Tens 1. The Benefits of Virtue 2. Lawfulness of Progress 6. The Meditative Experience of Nibbana - I 7. The Meditative Experience of Nibbana - II 21. The Buddha's Lion's Roar 118. Orimatīra Sutta: The Near Shore The Book of Elevens 16. The Blessings of Loving kindness Category:1. Nissayawagga Category:Anussatiwagga Category:3. samannawagga Category:4. Raagaadipeyyalo